Hormones
by NarutoNinja44InHidingDude
Summary: Sari and Bumblebee get into a fight about something he doesn't even know! Leading to Sari leaving, coming back tearfully, and leaving happy as ever. Jeez, teenagers and their hormones... Set after the Sari Upgrade Arc. Small SarixBee.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or anything in association with it. _

**Hormones**

"Jeez, what crawled up _your_ tailpipe?" Bumblebee asked bitterly, as Sari stalked off and away from the yellow-clad bot.

With a swift turn of the heel, Sari snarled back at Bumblebee, "Maybe if you were a bit more helpful around here, things would be much better!"

Bumblebee looked around the base puzzled, nothing needed to be done. Why was Sari yelling at him? Nonetheless, he was too stubborn to back down from this argument, "Maybe if you weren't _shouting_ at everyone, things would run smoother!"

Sari rolled her eyes, "Oh sure, blame me! The half-human girl!" Her face screwed into a scowl, "You know, just 'cause _you_ think that it's cool to be a little hybrid and that I'm _so_ special, doesn't give you any right to go and blame me!"

Bumblebee glanced around confused, "Blame you for _what_!? I don't even understand why we're _yelling_! What did I do Sari!? If I did something, I'm _sorry_, okay? Is that good enough!?"

At first, Bumblebee thought she was shocked by his words into silence. That was until he peered down at the red-headed teen whose face had now turned lava red in anger, he body shaking in violent spasms from her holding in her anger.

"What do you _mean_ that you have no idea what this is about!? You damn well _know_ what it's about! And yet you choose to play stupid about it!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Before Bumblebee could retort in any form, Sari had left the base to probably go home. This left the speed-bot hanging in a dazed and severely confused state. After a few moments of regaining his composure, he yelled to particularly no one, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"Did she yell at you too?" A voice asked from behind the small bot.

Bumblebee turned around to be facing Bulkhead with no surprise. Bumblebee looked up at the green giant, "Yeah, and I have no clue what it was about! She just started getting angry at me! And then we were yelling!"

Bulkhead cocked his head to the side for a moment before saying, "Yeah, that was kinda the case for me too. She just stormed in, all angry and stuff. And started yelling at me, then left. But then she did the weirdest thing…"

Bumblebee blinked, Sari did many weird things. But what was the weird thing this time? "What did she do?"

Bulkhead narrowed his eyes a bit to recall the events, "Well, she walked in a bit later then-"

At that moment, the door where Sari had exited opened; Bumblebee scowled when he saw the teenager walking back in and didn't even notice that Bulkhead was interrupted. Her head was bent to the ground as if in shame as she dragged her feet inside.

Bumblebee sneered, "What? Back to shout at me some more? Because I-…Have you been crying?"

Indeed she had, her face was tear-stricken and eyes a bloodshot red, she smiled apologetically up at her best friend, "Bee, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, Dad _did_ say teenagers can't really hold onto their emotions…Heheh."

Bulkhead tapped Bumblebee on the shoulder and whispered, "That's what she did to _me_!"

Seeming to not have heard them, Sari continued, "Anyways, I'm really sorry for shouting at you. I know it wasn't your fault."

The red-head walked up to him and waited. After a few seconds, Bumblebee got the hint and lowered his hand down for her to step on, thinking that she would stay put. Instead, she climbed up to his shoulder and hugged the side of his head, sniffling a few times.

"Like I said, I'm really really sorry, it's all these hormones, you know? Forgive me?"

Bumblebee glanced at Bulkhead anxiously before responding, "Umm…Sure?"

He felt Sari press her lips against his face quickly then move and slide down to the ground; she beamed up at the yellow autobot with a blushing face, "Sweet! Well, I'll see you guys later!" With that, she skipped back out the door in a much happier demeanor then what she came in with.

Bumblebee swiveled his head to Bulkhead. The two looked at each other in astonishment. Bulkhead couldn't believe Sari has kissed Bumblebee, while Bumblebee was more focused on 'more important' matters then a hybrids affection towards him…

"What the heck's a hormones?"


End file.
